inOateH
by TheSapphireRainAlchemist
Summary: We've heard the story of the highschool student going to the mansion. We've heard the story about the Nations going to the mansion. Now we will know what happened when the 2P!Nations went to the mansion. Is now a story. Rated T for... well it is Hetaoni, So language, blood, and other stuff?
1. Chapter 1

**I felt like writing a short story after playing some Ao oni and Hetaoni**

**So this is my First shot at a One-Shot, and Hetaoni story!**

**(2P!Nations will be referred by their Human names.)**

**Onwards~!**

We all know the story of the mansion, and how one should never enter it. We know the story about the four high school students who entered it. We also know the story about our favorite nations who entered it.

But does anyone out there know the story about the 2P! Nations who entered it?

Most likely not.

Well the story all started when they were having a meeting, a meeting of their own. It was getting close to Halloween and everyone was planning on what to do. Scare? Torture? Hand out cupcakes? You know, the usual stuff for the flipped versions of the F.A.C.E. group at that time of year.

However, it was surprising to all of the 2P! Nations when their 1P! Selves, and more, burst through the door.

"W-we… Finally m-made it… we're safe…" England said trailing off. He was covered in bandages, and lots of blood. There was also one bandage across his eyes, drenched with blood red liquid.

"I-I Don't think we are y-yet!" America said, as he helped England stay balanced. America was also covered in blood and bandages.

They all where.

Alfred, Matthew, Francis and Arthur were grinning, after all their opposites where all wounded heavily, it would be the perfect time to strike. They had after all, just ruined their 'family' time.

Alfred grabbed his bat and swung it over his shoulder.

"P-please stop!" It was Italy, followed by Germany. "Please, just listen to us!"

"Listen to you?" It was Matthew who was now speaking. "Now why the hell would we do such a thing? You worried that we can take you all down in one go?"

"No!" Italy said loudly, none of the normal nations were surprised. After all, Italy had been through hell and back, so naturally he had changed.

However, all of the 2p! Nations were confused. They all thought Italy was the one who surrendered and waved his white flag whenever he could, and eat as much pasta as possible.

Boy, at the moment they couldn't have been more wrong.

"Have you all heard of the mansion?" Italy asked loudly, and bravely.

"Why would we care about a mansion?" Alfred asked, studying the other nations.

Spain, Romano, America, England, France, Prussia, Germany, China, Prussia and Italy.

All heavily wounded. They could take them on, even with just four.

"What's going on?" England asked confused, as he tried to look at America. He looked the wrong way by accident, because America was being strangely quiet.

"Aw~. You don't remember us~?" Arthur said, in a fake sweet voice. "Come on, we had lots of fun, how could you forget~?"

England, not being able to see, could still easily tell who that voice belonged to. His eyes widened, painfully, behind his bandages as he took a cautious step back.

"Listen to me! Alright," Italy yelled, surprising the heck out of the player twos. "We just got out of the mansion! Could you _please_ just give us a break, _please_?"

Italy looked on the verge of tears, after all he and his friends had finally escaped a nightmare, only to run into another.

"What mansion?" Francis asked in a bored voice, yawning.

"The mansion that none should enter…" Italy trailed off, blinking away tears.

"A _mansion_?" Alfred laughed. "You all got so beat up from a _mansion_? You're trying to tell me that a _mansion _accomplished what we've been trying to do for years?"

"It sounds interesting enough," Arthur said happily, receiving a stare from everyone in the room. "Let's go check it out, shall we?"

"No! You can't go there!" Italy said, startling the German behind him.

"Ita-."

"No! No one deserves to-." Italy couldn't' finish his sentence because Alfred had just pushed his way past him, followed by Matthew, Arthur and Francis.

"We'll beat this _Mansion_," Alfred said laughing. "And then we'll beat you."

Italy couldn't stop them. All the normal nations where standing in the player two F.A.C.E.'s meeting room.

"You don't think tha-." Canada began quietly.

"So not awesome…" Prussia sighed.

"Even if they are evil." Agreed China.

"Da. Even I agree." A Russia said.

"Damn," Romano said. "Fratello?"

Italy was looking down at the ground.

"They won't stand a chance…"

The player two nations headed towards the mysterious mansion, not knowing what they were getting into. They all headed over quietly, with Matthew threatening Arthur if he didn't shut up he would smash his oven and his skull with his hockey stick. And Francis was being grumpy mumbling words.

Alfred was grinning.

First they would clear the mansion. Then they would destroy the others. And they would represent the countries. Not those 'goody two shoes, babies.'

They opened the door into the mansion. The first room was covered in blood, blood splatters, and then some.

None of the nations in that room thought anything of it, and continued into the mansion, splitting up. They didn't run into anything.

More blood here, more stuff there. Ripped pieces of flesh, ripped pieces of what looked like purple fabric.

Nothing to strange.

Until they heard a shout, it belonged to Alfred.

Arthur, Francis and Matthew went to see what had happened and what had made Alfred shout like that. It was more like a scream.

It was quite strange, after all they were invincible. They were a part of the nations; so nothing could cause Alfred to shout like that, right?

When they stepped into the room Arthur's smile vanished, Francis' eyes widened, and Matthew backed into something.

It was then, and only then, when the 2P! Nations truly knew what pain felt like.

Emotionally and Physically.

**Aww…. Maple. Why did I want to write this again?**

**MAPLEMAPLEMAPLEMAPLEMAPLEMAP LEMAPLE : (**

**Well I tried to make it creepy/sad/mysterious.**

**I hoped you liked it anyway! Please tell me what you thought of it!**

**Next chapter for A Nations Sanity will be tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2: Fight

**First, Thanks for the positive feedback~!**

**Second? Well, since it isn't tomorrow yet, and I just may have accidently screamed just a few minutes before typing this because a certain Oni popped out of the floor in a game called Ao oni…**

**I will make another chapter for this one-shot. So now it's a two-shot. I think.**

**Human names used for the 2P!'s. It's just easier.**

**A bit of recap, because it is no longer just a one-shot.**

**Rated T Because of the material. Violence and an attempt to make it as creepy as possible. Oh, and because of Language.**

Alfred was lying on the floor, not moving. His bat was stuck in the bookshelf, and they were on the second floor, top left room.

Alfred had a huge gash on his back; his flesh was ripped up in claw like marks as his blood soaked the back of his jacket. He was bleeding badly.

What happened to being invincible?

Arthur stopped smiling as soon as he saw Alfred on the ground like that, and Francis stopped mumbling. Matthew took a step back and bumped into something.

Matthew just thought it was a wall, but by taking a look at both Arthur and Francis' face. He didn't think so anymore.

Matthew looked behind him, only to see this giant purpl- well actually blue, but you can't really think about the details in a moment like this. Anyway, the thing looked almost like an alien, with sharp looking teeth, blood soaked claw-.

So it was him?

"Hey. Bastard," Matthew said, pulling out a hockey stick from almost nowhere. "Only _I'm_ aloud to do that. Got it?"

The monster didn't say anything, but it did make a swipe with its huge claw at Matthew, Matthew by instinct, and jumped over the claw and smacked the monster on its head.

That kind of blow would have even made a Nation dizzy. But it had absolutely no effect on the monster.

"W-?" Matthew began, as he stared at his hockey stick, thinking it was the problem.

The monster made another swipe and Matthew went flying towards the bookshelf, full force.

Matthew made a noise as he smashed into the bookshelf, the bat that had already been stuck in the shelf punctured his skin, and he crashed towards the ground along with most of the books landing on top of him.

Luckily the bat was still in the bookshelf, and not in Matthew's back.

"That wasn't very kind~!" Arthur said, with a fake innocent voice, as he took out his cooking knife, and a look of absolute glee spread across his face. He then sang as he ran forward;

"Now it's my turn~!"

The monster made a horizontal swipe towards Arthur, and Arthur ducked and slid under it. Still holding his knife, he used all his strength to stab the monster in the middle.

It only made a scratch, drawing a small amount of blood.

Arthur jumped back. He was still smiling as he did so.

Francis let his arm drop lazily by his side, as four thorns fell down in-between his fingers. He gently held them in position, and watched as Arthur charged again; side stepped and slashed at the monster's side. Matthew had gotten up, a bit wobbly, and dashed forward with his hockey stick held high, a bit of a pained look on his face.  
Francis jumped backwards as the monster tried to smash its enormous hand down on him. He then threw the four thorns, with excellent precision, straight into the monster's eyes.*

The Monster stumbled back a bit, surprised it seemed. Maybe it was surprised they had actually been able to make it move back?

Matthew attacked next, first he crashed his hockey stick down onto the monster's head, did a 360, and gave it a sidekick to where its ear would have been.

"Why won't this thing just," Matthew began and backfilled twice using one arm, the other wielding the Hockey stick, as the monster tried to squish him. "Die already?"

Alfred coughed up some blood as he slowly stood up, shaking like crazy.

"You should stay down," Francis said in a bored voice without looking back. "It looks like here we are just normal people."

"Hell," Alfred began, but interrupted himself as he coughed out more blood. "No. we're showing those goody too shoes that we can beat anything they can't!"

And with that Alfred charged in an almost a zigzag line, due to being unsteady, and realized his bat was stuck in the bookcase.

'Shit.'

That's all Alfred could think of, but he charged anyway, jumped up and kicked the monster as hard as he could.

Crack!

"GAH!" Alfred fell do the ground, with the most pained expression one could imagine on his face, and he lay there, not even twitching.

"What the hell did you do?" Francis asked Alfred, unnaturally calm, and threw some more thorns at the monster, which slid into its skin like nothing more than a sliver.

"I heard a crack I love that sound~!" Arthur laughed. "Would you help me make it again?"

Arthur dashed forward with his knife and kicked up his leg, keeping it up in the air for a moment, and then smashed it down.

Crack!

Arthur had a look of scary glee as he grinned ear to ear.

"Why thank you, kind sir~!" He laughed

The monster fell down a hole.

How long was that there?

"Alfred?" Francis asked, raising an eyebrow at the pained expression.

Matthew limped over while Arthur almost skipped over.

"Ga…" Alfred could barely even speak, it was possible either some ribs had cracked or his spinal cord.

"This certainly can't be good~!" Arthur said childishly.

"No shit," Matthew said, rolling his eyes. "Alright, even though this guy is a pain in the ass, I say we help him."

Well that was certainly surprising, especially coming from Matthew.

Was it… Sympathy?

***I shivered. Things. Don't. go. In. eyes. At. All. Unless it's contacts, but other than that… *Shivers***

**I guess this counts as practising how to write fight scenes/possibly insane characters fighting.**

**Should I continue this? If I do it may not be updated as often because my main focus is my Aph/Hp crossover at the moment. But then again I may update it just as often… I honestly don't know any more lol… Sometimes I just can't stop writing…**

**Hey it's tomorrow now~! It's 12:19 am! And since I won't be able to sleep after playing that game (I'm a chicken, I admit it!) And after writing this chapter, I'm gunna start the next chapter for the crossover. See you soon.**


	3. Chapter 3: Death?

**Just finished another chapter for a Nations Sanity.**

**Now while I wait I shall write another chapter of this.**

**._. **

**WHY DO MY STORY PLOTS HATE ME SO MUCH?**

***Hates writing sad/fight/angst/suspense.***

**Why did I start this again?**

***Enjoys writing in general.***

**Oh well~! Might aswell finish what I started! (I don't want to leave it without finishing it.)**

**It is now 2:35 am as I am typing this before starting the chapter.**

**On with the story~! First we shall back up a little, tiny bit~!**

**WARNING: Rated T because of Language and blood! **

"No shit," Matthew said, rolling his eyes. "Alright, even though this guy is a pain in the ass, I say we help him."

Well that was certainly surprising, especially coming from Matthew.

Was it… Sympathy?

"Fine," Francis agreed, rolling up his long sleeves, and thorns, so he could help carefully lift up Alfred.

"I'll get the door~!" Arthur sang, skipping towards the door.

"Dumbass," Matthew said. "Won't it be better to stay here?"

"And wait for that thing to come back?" France asked, and he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. He had one of those 'Yeah, I don't think so' looks on his face.

"Well then," Matthew said, limping over to the bat, planning on taking it out so they could use it if the monster came back. "Why don't you go out there, and come back when you find a 'safe spot.'"

"I will," France said, slightly annoyed at Matthew. "And I will be right back."

France left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Hey, Cupcake man," Matthew called to Arthur, who was balancing on his tip toes at the door humming a tune. "Come help me, Alfred's way to heavy."

"Alright~!" Arthur said happily and quickly came over, both of them then tried to lift Alfred up, without changing his position too much. Now that they were all like Humans they didn't want to damage his spinal cord any more than the monster had already.

They carefully lifted Alfred into the nearby bed, that was located in the middle of the room.

"Great," Matthew sighed, annoyed. "Do you put him on his back, or front?"

"Back~!" Sang Arthur happily, who was grinning ear to ear. "If you put him on his front he might suffocate on the sheets, seeing how he can't move~!"

Matthew could have sweat dropped. Arthur sure was… Strange.

**(France's POV, First Person.)**

Why was it me who had to go anyway? Why couldn't Arthur have been the one to go? He would have liked it. He was strange that way. Beside I'm not some piece of bait to be thrown at the enemy! If we needed bait we would use Alfred, he was the least likely to survive at the moment anyways. I mean his spinal cord, really, you could hear the snap, or crack or whatever it's called!

I looked to my right. I was already down the stairs now, and I decided to go what I believed to be north. There was a doorknob, so of course, I opened it.

Nothing strange in here, besides some dried up blood.

I walked straight ahead, towards what I presumed to be the closet; I slid it open and found nothing. The 'player one' nations must have left at least something useful, right?

I walked a little more to the left, and I opened up the small drawer.

A lighter.

Wow. Just wow.

Maybe we could burn the front door down? We could throw Alfred on the flames and walk over him to get across the flames unscathed.

I shivered.

Hm. I don't know why but what I just said felt… Wrong? Probably some stupid side effect to this 'being human' thing.

Trying to forget about all of that I walked to the other side, towards the other cupboards. I could feel a cold breeze coming through the cracks so I slid open the closet.

That was the last thing I remembered.

(Alfred, Matthew and Arthur's POV normal.)

"Hm," Matthew said with a thoughtful expression. "Being human sucks."

Arthur stopped humming for a moment.

"Why~?"

"This stupid pain," Matthew said, as he limped over to the coffee table and laid on it. "It's freakin annoying as hell."

Arthur just tilted his head, and continued to hum.

"Damn it!" Matthew snapped, and to his surprise he coughed up some blood. "Shut the hell up!"

Arthur began to whistle.

"Damn it! That's worse you dipshit!" Matthew snapped, he sighed and tried to get comfortable on the table.

It was very uncomfortable.

Arthur continued to hum, as he pushed a chair towards the fallen books.

"What are you doing?" Matthew asked, exasperated.

"Look~!" Arthur said, grinning.

He pushed the chair right next to the book shelf, climbed onto the chair, stepped on it, and then grabbed something from on top.

Arthur held it in both his hands and faced Matthew.

"Oil?" Arthur said, but more questioned.

"Ow." Alfred said, sounding more annoyed than in pain.

Arthur and Matthew waited for Alfred to stand up, forgetting that he was Human. Forgetting that they all were human at the moment.

"D-Dammit." He coughed, only to feel intensified pain a second later, he twitched, causing more pain that caused him to twitch again.

From Arthur and Matthew's perspective it looked like he was having some sort of seizure.

"Um," Matthew started, but had really no idea what to say or do.

Arthur and Matthew both felt very human at that moment.

Both had never know what it felt like to lose someone, someone who you could call family.

Even if they were a little crazy, evil and possibly even insane.

They didn't deserve to experience that.

No one did.

**.A. When I wrote that scene (Francis') I had the game opened, so I could see what I could do with the room, and I was staring at it. It came out of, like, nowhere! (The closet… even though I knew it would happen… I still jumped.)**

**I love the game, but it scares me so much. (Again, I am a chicken.) Hehehe.**

**It is now 3:30!**

**Also I tried first person when France was alone because I thought it would be creepier, and an interesting Pov to try. So what would you guys prefer when they are for scenes? First person or just like it normally is?**

**Some items from Ao oni and Hetaoni may be placed in different places, sorry if that bothers you.**

**I wonder what will happen to Alfred and Francis?**

**Are they dead? Are they alive?**

**Who knows~~~?**


	4. Chapter 4: Puzzle

**Maple.**

**o(****﹏****)o **

**On with the story!**

Alfred lay motionlessly on the bed. Matthew sat up, even though it caused pain to rush through his body. He looked at Alfred's lifeless and pained eyes.

"W-What happened?" Matthew asked, almost smacking himself for how weak he had just sounded.

Arthur was quiet for the first time since they had arrived. He wasn't making any noises or anything. Matthew was feeling that, what he believed to be the stupid emotion called 'worry,' Stood up and limped over to the disturbingly silent cupcake maker.

Matthew gently, well tried to gently, tap Arthur on his shoulder. Arthur was standing in front of Alfred's bed, slightly shaking.

"Hey, A-Arthur?" Matthew asked, and once again got annoyed by his own voice shaking. He sounded so weak.

Arthur didn't respond; he just kept shaking. That was not like him at all. Matthew, still feeling what he called a 'stupid emotion,' put his hands on Arthur's shoulders and spun him around so they were facing each other.

The eyes that were usually full of absolute glee and delight were replaced with ones of absolute sorrow and grief.

Matthew was a bit shocked, to say the least. After all this was the happy-go-lucky cupcake devil. But then again, he was feeling the same way.

"Is this what it feels like," Arthur asked as he took a deep breath. "To be human?"

"Don't ask me." Matthew said, trying to sound annoyed to cover up his sadness and weakness.

"When will Francis be back?" Arthur asked, walking back over to the chair, still clenching onto the oil.

"Soon." Matthew said, although he was starting to feel that emotion again.

Worry. Only this time it wasn't just that. It was something else.

"We should probably go find that lazy ass." Matthew said, walking towards the door.

"Alright." Arthur said, taking one last look at Alfred.

Matthew walked out the door quickly, not looking at either Alfred or Arthur.

He didn't want either Arthur, or the sleeping Alfred to see his tears.

Arthur looked at Alfred, confused. Arthur titled his head, still staring at Alfred. Arthur then gave a soft and not creepy smile; and he made Alfred look like he was sleeping, by gently pushing down the eyelids to cover his lifeless eyes.

"Good night," Arthur said gently, and gently kissed Alfred's forehead. "Have a good sleep."

Arthur than quickly went after Matthew, who had already made it to the staircase.

**(First Player Nations POV, Nation names.)**

Italy honestly never looked so upset, which was really saying something because they had just returned from a mansion, where he had saw each of his friends die multiple times, and experienced death himself.

"Ita." Prussia said, walking over to Italy.

Everyone who had just got out of the mansion was still at the 2P! F.A.C.E.'s meeting place. All the other nations who had helped them ran the other way when they got away, and they had planned on meeting at their normal meeting place.

So right now America, Canada, Prussia, Germany, England, France, Spain, Romano, China, Russia, Japan and Italy

"We have to," Italy began, shaking. "We have to help them."

Almost every nation gave Italy a curious look. Those player two nations had tried to kill them every chance they got.

But again, what Italy had said before was true. Just think about it, after they had been in the mansion they forgot about all of their past wars they had fought against each other to do one thing, and one thing only.

Get everyone out alive.

They put their rivalries aside to help one another.

"Italy," Germany began. "You can't-."

"Yes we can!" Italy almost shouted at the German.

England placed a hand, on what he thought was Italy's shoulder. He patted it trying to comforting the Italian.

"VOULD YOU PLEASE," Germany began to yell, scaring the crap out of the poor English man. "STOP VITH THE TOUCHING OF MY HAIR?

At first Germany wasn't going to say anything, he felt bad for England. But once he started actually patting, it felt very weird. Especially on the head. He was also not in a very good mood. No one here was.

"S-Sorry Germany!" England said, very startled, as America came over and helped England to a chair.

"We have to help th-!" Italy began, almost crying.

"Italy," Germany said sternly and the Italian looked at him, with big sad brown eyes. "I said you can't. You've seen too much already, I don't vant you to get hurt anymore."

"B-!" Italy began but was interrupted, this time my America.

"Dude, like Germany said," America began. "You've dealt with much more than any of us, because you remember almost every time loop in the mansion."

Before Italy could say a single word, Canada joined in.

"Yeah, Italy," He said softly. "You've been through too much to have to deal with it again."

"But someone-!" Italy began shaking even more in frustration.

"Italy," This time it was Romano. "You didn't hear what the potato bastard said."

"He sai-!"

"He said," Romano interrupted. "That _you_ will not be going back to the mansion."

"But the Journal!" Italy said quickly, before he could be interrupted.

"Italy, we can help them without the journal." Germany said gently.

"How?"

**(Matthew and Arthur's POV) **

The player two nations climbed up the stairs, each stair creaking every time preasure was put on it.

"Which way?" Matthew asked, keeping his head turned away from Arthur.

"Right?" Arthur asked, pointing towards a door.

There was a room to the right of them, with an old dusty looking door, there was no blood on it.

"Looks safe." Matthew said, leading the way.

Matthew grabbed onto the handle, which was sticky, and turned it. As the door opened it creaked as well, making quite some noise.

"A little loud, don't you think?" Arthur asked, giving a small chuckle.

"Shut up." Matthew snapped, though he whispered. No point in letting the monster know where they were. Hopefully it didn't hear the door.

The room had white walls, just like every other room in the house did. It had two large bookcases in the middle of the room, a large white table in the corner, along with a chair.

There was some blood splatters by a picture on the wall.

Curious, Matthew walked over to the picture.

"There's something written here." Matthew said.

"_**Stretch them, side by side**_

_**Which one is longest? Which one small?**_

_**Then line them up alright**_

_**Small at the bottom, on top the tall"**_

"This picture is weird." Matthew said, examining it.

The picture seemed normal from a distance, despite the blood splatters, but close up it looked like you could move parts of it. There were 5 holes it looked like, and 5 circles that stuck out. Curious, Matthew took out one of the circles. It looked like a marble, but it was ruff. He raised an eyebrow, and put one in a the top hole.

"I think it's a puzzle." Matthew said, frowning.

"Matthew put the puzzle away," Arthur said, he sounded pleased.

"We have company~!"

**First things first, I am using puzzles from both Ao oni and Hetaoni, which is why some of the items will be placed differently.**

**Second; I'm not positive but I think Arthur would have still technically raised Alfred, Just like how England raised America. So that's why I put in that 'Good night' scene.**

**What will happen next I wonder?**

**o(****﹏****)o **


	5. Chapter 5: Retreat and Solve

**Yay~! I can work on this story! I finally won Ao oni! I May have forgotten about the other characters, But I still technically won and got out… I also may have tried to go re-start and find everyone…**

**DX**

**Anyways, warning for spoilers to the game Ao oni, and Hetaoni, if you have not noticed yet, there will also be spoilers for how to solve the puzzles and possible answers for them! **

**(Matthew and Arthur's POV)**

"Company?" Matthew asked, and turned around to see the giant monster.

Arthur had out his knife, but instead of attacking like usual he backed up towards Matthew, standing tall in front of him.

"Arthur?" Matthew asked, raising an eyebrow. A strange emotion inside him began to grow.

"You get out of here and leave this to me," Arthur said with a sweet voice. "I'll take care of it~!"

Matthew normally wouldn't care, heck he wouldn't even think twice. But these emotions…

Matthew grabbed onto Arthur's sleeve and dragged him out of his fighting stance and around the bookshelf, the Monster on the other side.

Arthur was beyond confused at the moment, but had no choice but to move his feet and keep up with Matthew. The monster quickly made its way around the bookcase, luckily the way they had gone, buying them a few more seconds.

Matthew kicked open the door, nearly flinging both himself and Arthur down the stairs.

"Where are we going Mattie?" Arthur asked, trying to move his legs quicker as they nearly fell down the stairs. Both could hear the monster's footsteps right behind them.

"How am I supposed to know?!" Matthew asked, annoyed.

The two ran around the corner, to the next flight of stairs. The monster was literally right behind them, they could feel it's cold and chilling breath, Arthur could have sworn the monster stepped on his heel at least once.

"Left!" Matthew shouted, and yanked Arthur's sleeve, which he still had a death grip on, and ran into the first room he saw.

The room was full of books, it wasn't that dusty in the room, but there was a table in the corner of the room which was covered in blood.

Both Arthur and Matthew slammed the door shut, right in the monster's huge, and creepy face.

The monster banged on the door, Matthew and Arthur both were using all of their strength, and pushed themselves against the door to keep it closed.

The banging stopped, and footsteps echoed, becoming quieter and quieter.

"See," Matthew said, sighing in relief. "No probl-."

Both had turned around to see the monster had somehow got into the, what they figured to be the Library, and it was also charging towards them.

This time it was Arthur to think first, he grabbed onto Matthews arm and tugged it, running straight towards the monster.

"Uh," Matthew began, not impressed. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO GO THE OTHER WAY DUMBA-!"

Arthur stuck out his leg and slid under the monster, and since he was holding on to Matthew's arm, Matthew also slid under the monster (More like face planted while moving.)

Arthur quickly got back up, and continued to run, dragging Matthew who had just got his footing back.

The monster was a step away from them.

"Let's spli-!" Matthew began, thinking that if they split up they would confuse it, or at least have a better chance.

Arthur held on more tightly, yanking Matthew around a bookcase, and around the table. He then charged towards the door.

Arthur quickly opened it, (It was a pull door.) And instead of trying to close the monster in he just dragged Matthew into the main hallway.

"Aha…" Arthur laughed, out of breath.

"Let's keep moving." Matthew said, walking towards the door, right to of the hallway they just came out of. There was no point in sitting around waiting for the monster to come.

Matthew was also trying to forget that he and Arthur had just… helped each other.

The room they were now in was a large room, with what looked to be a closet on both sides.

"I'll go right, you go left," Matthew said, quietly. "See anything, bolt out of here, got it."

Arthur nodded, knowing Matthew wouldn't take anything else as an answer.

Arthur walked over to the left, where there was a small cupboard, and a closet. Arthur first checked the cupboard, to see if there was anything useful, but as he did so he stepped on something.

A lighter?

Arthur curiously picked up the object, and took out the oil. How convenient to find something so useful just laying around like that!

Maybe they could find something like that to help Alfred? Something just so handy laying on the floor!

Arthur smiled as he reached towards the closet, maybe that useful something could be in this closet!

The oil and lighter hit the ground with a thud.

"Arthur?" Matthew called from the other side of the room. "You alright?"

"Y-Yes." Arthur answered, not wanting at all to believe what he was seeing.

So much blood. So much gore. Such lifeless eyes.

This was something Arthur was determined not to let Matthew see.

Arthur was already regretting coming to the mansion, splitting up, watching Alfred die and not being able to do anything about it, and now? Opening that closet.

"Francis…" Arthur said, and reached into the closet, closing Francis' eyes.

It didn't help as much as it did with Alfred. Francis' wounds were quite noticeable.

Alfred softly and slowly closed the closet.

"Find anything?" Matthew called, as he walked over.

"A L-lighter." Arthur said, trying to smile, and hide the pain away.

"What's wrong with you?" Matthew asked, but because of his new emotions it sounded like worry instead of annoyance.

"Nothing~!" Arthur said, giving a pained smile. Thankfully Matthew had already turned.

"Let's go check out the next room."

Arthur nodded, and quickly followed Matthew out of the room, and down the hallway that had the library.

Matthew glanced at Arthur and stopped walking.

"Is it about," Matthew began, not knowing what to say to the obviously shocked player two. "A-Alfred?"

Arthur's expression went from shocked to pure sadness.

Matthew sighed, and turned around quickly so Arthur didn't see his own weakness. They needed to get moving.

Both walked cautiously down the hall. At the first sight of movement or noise they would have to retreat. They were in no shape to fight.

There was an unexplored room at the end of the hall; it turned out to be a kitchen, dining and living room.

There was also a broken plate on the floor, which Matthew walked carefully up to.

"This could be useful." He said, and pocketed the shard.

Arthur stood patiently at the doorway, looking out into the hall. Matthew took his time searching the room for anything they could use.

"Damn," Matthew said, getting off his knees, and standing up from behind the couch. "Nothing but a shard."

It was a bit of an awkward silence.

"Come on." Matthew said, walking over and past Arthur, and Arthur quickly followed.

"where are we going now?" Arthur asked, trying to sound normal.

"First," Matthew said, carefully climbing the stairs. "That puzzle. Second, We need to find Francis."

Arthur tried to have a normal expression on his face, a poker face some would say, but these emotions and feelings made it a whole lot harder than before.

The hallways were creepy. There were blood splatters every so often, the wooden floors would creak, and the wind whistled through some cracks. The long white hallways didn't help either.

They somehow managed to climb up the stairs, much more quieter than last time, and found their way back to the puzzle room.

Matthew and Arthur both walked quickly to the picture, this time wanting to do it as fast as possible to decrease the chance of the monster coming.

"What did it say again?" Arthur asked, trying to push his other thoughts out of his head.

**"Stretch them, side by side**

**Which one is longest? Which one small?**

**Then line them up alright**

**Small at the bottom, on top the tall"**

The little Marbles, now that Matthew looked closer at them, were labelled.

Th, IF, MF, RF, LF.

"What the hell?" Matthew muttered, examining the labels.

"From top to bottom," Arthur said, thinking. "Middle finger-."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Matthew couldn't help but ask, annoyed. After all, they were trying to solve this puzzle.

"Middle finger," Arthur repeated, the most serious look on his face. "Ring finger,"

"WHA-!?"

"Index finger." Arthur continued.

"ARE YOU MA-?!"

"Little finger." He said, continuing, and using his fingers as he listed them off. "Thumb."

Matthew just stared blankly at Arthur.

Arthur didn't notice Matthew staring at him, and then proceeded to insert the marbles in the holes.

"Middle finger, ring finger, index finger, little finger, thumb."

The writing on the marbles disappeared, and Matthew was staring at it in disbelief.

Arthur then was able to pluck a sheet of paper from the puzzle.

It said 'P A S S', and had random circles on it.

There was a loud banging coming from the door.

Louder than before.

Matthew and Arthur exchanged a worried glance, and nearly jumped out of their skin as the door fell down.

**Next chapter later today (For sure.) And most likely a chapter for A Nation's Sanity.**

**Author's Notes: Maple. *Nothing else to say.***

**Edit: Had to fix 'P A S S', it came out funny.**


	6. Chapter 6: Of Keys, Detergent and Beds

**(Matthew and Arthur's POV)**

They both nearly jumped out of their skin once they looked at the door. Of course they were expecting to see that giant monster with the giant head.

But nope.

It had to be this guy.

"Where is everyone else?!" Said person, who just burst through the door asked, and ran over.

"What are you doing here," Matthew asked, full hatred showing on his face. "America?"

"We've come to help," America said, shrugging. "But this mansion changed its layout…"

"How did you get in?" Matthew asked, still glaring.

"We were able to open the front door, we would have just kept it open, but…"

"The monster came?" Arthur asked.

"Yea, and we had to make a strategic retreat, so we dragged the others in with us." America said as he nodded.

"Who are the others?" Arthur asked, innocently.

America gave him an untrusting look.

"Just asking~!" Arthur said with a slight laugh.

"There's three others at the moment." America said, not as hurried as earlier.

"So that would be France, England, Canada and you?" Matthew guessed, rolling his eyes.

America wasn't sure whether to tell them or not. Sure they needed to put everything aside to work things out and get the hell out of the mansion, But would they?

"So far," Arthur said, interrupting America's thoughts. "We've got this piece of paper, Lighter and oil~!"

America looked at the piece of paper labelle S.

Was the mansion making everything harder for them?

If that was the case…

"We've got to go see if the others are alright!" America then proceeded to drag both of the player two's out of the room, and down the stairs.

"Damn it!" Matthew said, as nearly tripped down the stairs.

America ignored him, and dragged him around the corner to the right, and then right once again.

Canada, England and France were all standing outside the door.

"We can't get in," Canada said, seeing the three come towards them. "It's locked."

"That was possibly the only safe place in this house," France explained, to the confused player twos. "That and the bathroom, but the mansion somehow changed it."

"So," Matthew asked. "Now what?"

"First off," America said, walking over to England. "Where is Alfred and Francis?"

"Alfred's gone." Matthew said, as he tried not to look upset. "We don't know where Francis is."

America seemed to raise an eyebrow, which only made Matthew more angry.

"He's dead."

America nodded, but he seemed quite surprised, and in deep thought.

"Hey~!" Arthur said happily, and walked over to England, scaring the heck out of him. "Do you know what this is~?"

America immediately whipped around, ready to smack either a knife or cupcake out of Arthur's hand, only to be surprised it was just the paper.

"W-what is it?" England asked, confused and unsure.

"I'm not sure," Arthur said, puzzle clearly in his voice. "It has circles on it, and at the top it reads pass."

"Pass?" England asked, trying to show a little trust. After all, they were all stuck here now. "As in password?"

"Yes!" Arthur said, and he brightened up.

"Alright sherlocks," Matthew said, walking over. "What's it a password for?"

"We don't know." Arthur and England said at the same time, both a tad annoyed, but Arthur more cheerful.

"Do you think there is still a piano room?" Canada asked, looking around the hallway.

"I think so." France answered, also looking around.

"I think it would be best if we go in two groups." England said, to the wall.

Arthur had turned him around saying that's where America was standing.

"I agree," France said, causing England to look the correct way. "Who will go with who?"

After a few fun games of rock paper scissors, America, Canada and Matthew were in one group. England, France and Arthur in the other.

"So we have a lighter, oil and a piece of paper." France stated.

Everyone nodded.

"We will meet back, in the library in about ten minutes." England said.

**(America, Canada and Matthew's POV)**

America, Canada and Matthew were going to be searching the top, and second from the top floors, while the others searched the first two.

Matthew followed slightly behind the two brothers feeling quite odd. He couldn't stop thinking about Arthur, Alfred and Francis. What bothered him even more was the fact he was worried for the player ones.

America and Canada quickly walked up the stairs, And Matthew followed.

"That's the room we found the paper." Matthew said pointing to the room on their right.

America just nodded and Canada said okay.

This really was awkward, working with the people you tried to kill…

They decided to not check the room that had the paper just yet, and they went left into the first room they saw.

Inside the room had two beds, the one on the right soaked with blood. There was three couches around a rotting table, and in the right corner of the room was two cupboards. Like every other room in this house, the walls were white.

"Okay, I'll check around the couches, in them and behind them." America began. "Canada, you look through the cupboards and on top of them. Matthew, you look around, on and beside the beds."

America walked over to the couches, Matthew went left and Canada went right.

America kept glancing at Matthew, as he bent over and looked under the bed.

Matthew lifted the blood covered blankets, and underneath was pure white, he lifted the pillow and nothing was under it.

America took of the cushions searching for anything suspicious, throwing them onto the rotting table (Which after the third cushion, broke). Matthew searched the cabinets, pulling out about three books and leafing through them.

Matthew felt a cold breeze coming upwards, and curiously looked down.

There was something under the bed.

Matthew sat down on the floor, causing America to give him a raised eyebrow, and pushed the bed away from him with his legs.

"Is that a trap door?" America asked, after seeing the pitch black square.

"I think so." Matthew said reaching for the knob, which wasn't there, and he fell straight through.

He landed with a thud.

"Matthew?" Canada asked quietly, poking his head through the hole.

"That hurt." Matthew grumbled as he got up, he couldn't see a thing.

"We're coming down!" America called, lowering himself into the hole, and landing more gently.

"Is there a damn light anywhere?" Matthew grumbled, feeling for the wall, and then hit one.

Oh, that was not a wall.

**(England, France and Arthur's POV)**

The group quickly left down the stairs, and to the left.

"This should be were the kitchen was last year." France said, dragging England by the arm, who had almost fell down the stairs three times.

"I don't need you bloody help." England snapped, as they walked into the new kitchen.

To the right of the room was three couches, the middle of the room was a large table (With blood splatters) And four chairs. At the end of the kitchen there was no longer the extra room, just a kitchen and a broken plate.

Arthur skipped over to the plate and picked up a shard, and then searched the drawers, oven, fridge and cupboards.

France walked over to the couches, and took off the cushions.

England walked over the table, ducked his head, and tried to feel for anything underneath.

They found nothing.

"We don't need to go to the library yet," France said. "We might aswell check the other side of the hallway.

England managed to get out from under the table only bumping his head once (and cursing once) and walked over to Arthur and France.

France was about to grab England's arm to help guild him again, but he pulled it away.

"I'm just fine." England said, frowning. (But you couldn't really see him frowning, because of the bandages over his eyes.)

The three walked in silence, straight forward, were there where two rooms.

"This is much different." France said examining the hallways.

Before the hallway had the door that led to the basement, and then another hallway leading to the two bathrooms.

France pulled the handle to the room on the right, but quickly stepped back as he saw a shadow.

"Maybe we should go to a diffr-."

Arthur pulled the handle, and walked right in.

"Or not."

Arthur looked around the room, his blue and pink swirled eyes curiously examining the room.

The bathtub was full.

Curious, he yanked on the chain, and the tub quickly drained, revealing a key.

It was old an dusty and labelled Attic.

France and England were still standing in the hallway as Arthur walked out smiling.

"Found a key."

France nodded, and then went to the other door.

It was strange, not trying to kill each other, and helping each other.

France walked to the farthest part of the bathroom, there was only a toilet. England stayed by the door, and Arthur looked through the cabinet.

"Detergent~?" Arthur asked puzzled, and they heard a loud thump from upstairs.

"We should head to the library," England said, feeling for the door, and grabbing the handle. "That's probably where they will head."

"Agreed." France said and they quickly walked back across the hallway, and into the library, holding the door open for them.

"Once they come in, we can slam the door." England said, getting ready.

"That didn't work last time we tried it." Arthur said, tapping England and Frances shoulder, who were both on one side of the door, making them jump. "it just popped out behind us~!"

France looked a bit worried, and England aswell.

"It never did that before."

**And done for now, next chapter most likely tomorrow, aswell as A Nation's Sanity. Most likely lots of updates this week, because I have nothing I need to do.**

**M.A.P.L.E.**


End file.
